


Magari

by deep__house



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deep__house/pseuds/deep__house
Summary: Обсуждая недосказанность между Эрмалем и Фабрицио, Марко и Андреа могли бы и сами кое-что понять...
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro, Marco Montanari/Andrea Vigentini, Montini is the main ship in this story
Kudos: 5





	Magari

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Magari](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764469) by [JuliaBaggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaBaggins/pseuds/JuliaBaggins). 



Летняя жара висела над городом, как одеяло, обнимая его, словно нежный любовник, и после концерта под яркими итальянскими звездами и всех тех чудесных чувств, которые пришли вместе с ним, группа молодых людей нашла дорогу к бару отеля, в котором они остановились.

Их сердца всё ещё бились в экстазе после очередной славной возможности подарить свою музыку толпе восторженных поклонников, теперь они делили между собой улыбки, смех и невероятные истории.

А ещё один или два напитка, что всегда было опасным делом, потому что все самые потаённые секреты могли угрожающе близко скрываться под поверхностью третьего или четвертого бокала алкоголя.

Был уже поздний вечер, настолько поздний, что его скорее можно было назвать ночью, чем вечером, и Марко с Андреа были единственными людьми, оставшимися в баре. Дино ушёл примерно полчаса назад, Эрмаль покинул помещение вскоре после этого, хотя их певец уже давно не был с ними.

Он был занят своим телефоном — какая ирония по сравнению с тем, как он любил жаловаться на это, и его мечтательные взгляды уже дали Марко представление о том, что именно может быть таким интересным в этом телефоне.

Беглый взгляд на свой собственный Инстаграм доказал его правоту — Марко просто нужно было открыть свой личный профиль, и вот он здесь: Фабрицио, его тёмные глаза смотрят в камеру, волосы растрёпаны, как будто он только что встал с постели, почти все его татуировки на виду, застенчивая улыбка на губах.

Марко вздохнул и пожелал Эрмалю спокойной ночи, как только тот встал со стула, проглотив замечание о том, что он должен просто позвонить Мобричи, поговорить с ним, вместо того чтобы целую вечность смотреть на его фотографию влюблённым взглядом. С другой стороны, Монтанари также прекрасно знал, что в подобных ситуациях всегда легче дать совет, чем принять его.

Марко допил свой бокал вина и заказал ещё один, когда официантка в следующий раз проходила мимо их столика; когда он назвал марку, Андреа рядом невольно усмехнулся.

— А помнишь ли ты, как Эрмаль минут десять рассказывал нам, что это любимое вино Фабрицио и что у него тако-ой хороший вкус?

— Боюсь, что я не смогу забыть этого всю свою жизнь, — ответил мужчина с улыбкой, — а потом он, как обычно, начал жаловаться на его чувство стиля, но если кто-то, кроме него, осмелится критиковать его Бицио за внешность или что-то ещё… мы могли бы подготовиться к тому, что нам скажут довольно много не самых приятных вещей.

— Верно, — согласился Виджентини, потягивая свой напиток, кажется, какой-то коктейль опасного оранжевого оттенка.

После минутного дружеского молчания Марко взял свое вино и продолжил разговор, в то время как его глаза терялись в глубине кроваво-красной жидкости.

— Как ты думаешь, они когда-нибудь поймут это?

— Честно? Почему-то я в этом сомневаюсь. Я имею в виду, что это так, чёрт, очевидно. Они влюблены друг в друга, и не только в смысле притяжения, скорее, в самом деле влюблены… и просто, как можно быть такими отстранёнными? И так плохо уметь говорить, особенно если дело касается твоего друга? — Андреа активно жестикулировал, его голос рассказывал о страданиях, через которые его друзья заставили пройти его и себя самих.

— Вот именно! Да, — согласился Марко, — не понимаю, чего именно они боятся? Отказа? У них вообще есть глаза? И даже если бы… разве это не стоит того, не стоит небольшой неловкости?

— Думаю, да, — согласилась парень, в то время как его пальцы начали играть с салфеткой на столе.

— Как это может быть трудно? Мол, представьте себе, если бы это были мы. Мы сидели бы здесь, и я мог бы сказать: «Эй, Андреа, я не знаю, заметил ли ты, но ты мне нравишься гораздо больше, чем просто друг, и мне интересно, чувствуешь ли ты что-нибудь подобное? Может быть, тебя заинтересует какое-нибудь сотрудничество… в плане поцелуев?» А потом ты либо скажешь «да», и мы поцелуемся, либо скажешь «нет», и всё будет в порядке. Была бы какая-то ясность, и мы друзья… мы могли бы справиться с этим. Но они, гр-р, как будто у итальянцев нет подходящих слов для подобного!

Виджентини ничего не ответил — ни словами, ни смехом, ни чем-то подобным, и Марко пристально посмотрел на своего друга. Молодой человек уставился в свой стакан и, когда Монтанари прочистил горло, встретился с ним взглядом.

— Ладно, но, Марко… а ты бы хотел?

— Я бы что?

— Заинтересован ли ты…. В некотором… как ты сказал, поцелуи — это сотрудничество.

Слова повисли в воздухе, и когда Марко, наконец, понял их, он увидел искренность на лице своего друга.

— Ч-что?

Теперь Андреа действительно хихикнул, но это прозвучало глухо и неправильно во всех отношениях.

— Вот видишь, ты слегка ошибся. Всё это может быть очень неловко, так что я понимаю, почему Эрм ничего не говорит, — ответил Виджентини почти что шёпотом.

— Андреа, что?.. О чём ты говоришь?

— Ничего, — кудрявый мужчина чуть не поперхнулся этим словом, — я просто пьян и устал, я не знаю, что говорю.

Одним глотком он осушил свой стакан и начал подниматься, стараясь не смотреть Марко в глаза.

— Я просто уйду… пойду спать, спокойной ночи, Марко, увидимся завтра утром.

— Андреа, подожди.

— Что такое?

— Ты ведь помнишь, что мы… мы ведь живём в одной комнате?

На этот раз смех Андреа прозвучал ещё хуже, почти истерично.

— Конечно, как я могу забыть, я просто не знаю, хочешь ли ты присоединиться? Или остаться здесь ещё немного? Та блондинка в красном платье, что сидит вон за тем столиком, весь вечер не сводила с тебя глаз. Я уверен, тебе будет интересно, ты можешь пойти и…

При этих словах Марко тоже встал, быстро положил на стол несколько банкнот и, подойдя к парню, взял его за руку.

— Теперь ты действительно кажешься мне пьяным; пойдём, уже поздно, нам обоим нужно немного поспать. Я отведу тебя в нашу комнату.

Виджентини не пытался сопротивляться, когда Марко вдруг взял его за руку, и, оказавшись в их комнате, помог ему сесть на кровать. Когда Монтанари, почистив зубы, вышел из ванной, Андреа уже свернулся калачиком под одеялом, повернувшись к нему спиной.

И он старался не думать об этом — о том, как он узнал, что Андреа обычно спит только на правом боку, или о его словах раньше. Об этом стоит побеспокоиться в те моменты, когда он будет более бодр и трезв. Поэтому Марко просто прошептал «спокойной ночи», прежде чем выключить свет, и получил в ответ очень мягкое «спи спокойно, Марко».

Когда Монтанари проснулся вновь, — спал он недолго, может быть, вообще не спал — всё, что он осознавал сейчас, это то, что он открыл глаза около трёх часов ночи, если верить часам в гостиничном номере, и когда он просто подумал, стоит ли вставать за стаканом воды, он кое-что заметил.

Он всегда обращал внимание на определённые вещи, особенно на ритмы, и поэтому быстро заметил, что с ритмом дыхания Андреа что-то не так. Но он точно не спал.

— Андреа? — прошептал Марко в темноту, и прерывистое дыхание парня подсказало ему, что он был прав, что его друг спит так же крепко, как и он сам.

— Возвращайся ко сну.

При этих словах Марко немедленно сел, потому что голос Андреа звучал ещё более сбивчиво, чем его дыхание. Стянув с себя на удивление красивое гостиничное одеяло, он подошёл к кровати друга и осторожно присел на её край. Из-под одеяла выглядывали только кудряшки Виджентини, и Марко нежно коснулся их, провёл по ним пальцами. По сравнению с Эрмалем Андреа, казалось, всегда нравилось подобное, и даже сейчас он тянулся к прикосновению, пусть даже совсем чуть-чуть, как будто не мог ничего с собой поделать.

— Неужели ты не можешь уснуть?

— Нет, не совсем так, — ответил тот, и теперь Марко был уверен, что его друг плакал — это было очевидно по грубым ноткам в его голосе, и осознание этого заставило мужчину с трудом сглотнуть.

Монтанари обошёл комнату и лёг на кровать, которая казалась достаточно большой для двоих мужчин, всё ещё продолжая гладить чужие волосы. Андреа почти мурлыкал, и Марко почувствовал, как он расслабляется, надеясь, что парень скоро заснёт.

Через несколько минут он был уверен, что его друг заснул, на этот раз по-настоящему, и решил вернуться в свою постель. Он действительно хотел это сделать, только вот… здесь было так уютно, и он действительно очень устал, а Андреа было таким тёплым… А потом он ещё крепче прижался к нему во сне, и Марко не смог устоять. Не удержавшись, он обнял Виджентини за талию, прижал к себе, а потом и сам уснул.

***

Андреа проснулся с головной болью и чувством, что ему немного жарко, но всё же очень удобно. Он не хотел открывать глаза, не хотел просыпаться, не хотел думать… пока кое-что не заметил. Его обнимала чья-то рука, и совсем рядом было дыхание другого человека. Боже. Он старался лежать как можно неподвижнее, чтобы не разбудить спящего рядом, изо всех сил стараясь вспомнить вчерашний вечер.

Концерт, конечно, бар, влюблённый по уши Эрмаль, ещё несколько напитков… Марко. О нет, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, нет. Он не мог вспомнить своих точных слов, но чувства, которые он испытывал, отзывались очень отчётливо. Удивление от его собственных слов, которые ускользнули, страх за реакцию Марко, горечь от того, что друг не понимает, о чём он говорит.

Ощущение, что его сердце разбилось в груди, как будто оно было сделано из стекла; грубые острые осколки резали его тело изнутри, как бы объясняя смутную боль, которую он чувствовал в груди.

Андреа не мог вспомнить ничего кроме смущения на лице мужчины после того, как он спросил о поцелуе, и боже, как же он облажался. Сказал слишком много, слишком много, разозлил этим своего друга, а потом оказался с каким-то незнакомцем в гостиничном номере. Просто потрясающе.

Он глубоко вздохнул, а потом заметил, что его обняли чуть крепче. Человек, дышавший ему в затылок, казалось, всё ещё спал, и Виджентини попытался сделать это… просто насладиться этим. Находиться в объятиях, чувствовать себя в безопасности. Он проклинал себя за то, что не смог отключить свои чувства прямо сейчас, за то, что не смог просто потеряться в тёплых объятиях кого-то, кому, казалось, нравилось держать его так близко.

Андреа слегка пошевелился, услышал что-то похожее на храп и инстинктивно открыл глаза. Посмотрев вниз, он увидел руку, которая обхватила его за талию. Мускулы, волосы, красивые часы. Интересно. Он начал медленно поворачиваться, а потом просто упал с кровати.

Ну, во-первых, он вдруг увидел знакомое лицо, такое близкое и такое спящее, и понял, что это был Марко, который спал рядом с ним, что это была рука Марко, обнимающая его, и это было так… немного слишком «много» для него.

Ни одно из этих сведений не имело никакого смысла, и он хотел немного отодвинуться от друга, просто чтобы посмотреть со стороны, даст ли небольшое расстояние возможность, которая могла бы помочь ему прояснить огромный беспорядок в его голове. А так как кровать на самом деле не была рассчитана на двоих, то какой бы просторной она ни казалась усталому уму Марко, это неуклюжее движение закончилось тем, что Андреа скатился с кровати на пол.

Громкий неизвестный природе звук разбудил Марко, и он резко проснулся. Огляделся: утренний свет просачивался сквозь неброские, но со вкусом оформленные шторы номера отеля, ничего не казалось необычным, кроме легкого воздействия алкоголя, который он чувствовал, и того факта, что он лежал поверх одеяла, а не под ним. Вторая кровать была пуста, так что, возможно, Андреа… Андреа. В тот момент, когда Марко вспомнил все яркие подробности прошлого вечера, над краем кровати появилась кудрявая голова, а вскоре и лицо его друга.

Глаза парня расширились, когда он увидел, что Монтанари смотрит на него, и осторожно поднялся с пола, а затем сел на край кровати.

— Ты в порядке? — Марко не мог удержаться от вопроса, особенно когда Андреа явно свалился с собственной кровати.

— Да, я в порядке, это было не больно, — тот ошибочно предположил, что речь идет только о падении, ничего кроме этого, потому что он не любил лгать своим друзьям.

Мужчина заметил, как нервно Виджентини сглотнул после этих слов, и решил, что это не может ждать — не пока они не придут в себя, не оденутся как следует или не почувствуют себя немного лучше последствий алкоголя, нет, ему нужно было что-то сказать прямо сейчас.

— Вчера вечером ты… ну, ты кое-что сказал. Ты это помнишь?

— Да, — подтвердил Андреа, и его лицо стало ещё бледнее, чем минуту назад.

— И ты это… на самом деле имел в виду то, о чём я думаю? Что ты там говорил, особенно о поцелуях?

Кудрявый опустил глаза, как будто был совершенно очарован светло-голубым гостиничным одеялом, и ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы ответить.

— Возможно.

— Возможно? — спросил Марко, наклоняясь чуть ближе.

— Да, — подтвердила Андреа с немного грустной улыбкой, — может быть, я хотел бы поцеловать тебя. И я… Я не буду извиняться за это, просто так оно и есть, я думаю. Но я очень надеюсь, что, ну, что мы сможем сделать всё это правдой — то, о чём мы говорили вчера. Что мы можем остаться друзьями, не делая ничего неловкого. Понимаешь? Мне бы очень этого хотелось.

— Я бы не стал.

— Ты… — и только после одного этого слова голос Андреа дрогнул.

— Я действительно не хочу оставаться друзьями, особенно после этого… Подожди. Нет-нет-нет, пожалуйста, не плачь, я просто… Вот дерьмо, я не… — Марко осторожно вытер одну из слёз со щеки парня, а затем взял его руку в свою. Мягко сжимая чужую ладонь, он думал о самом быстром способе выбраться из этой передряги.

Мягким движением мужчина приподнял подбородок Андреа и заглянул ему глубоко в глаза. Туда, где за неуверенностью, замешательством, страхом мелькала маленькая надежда.

— Андреа. Может быть… может быть, я тоже хочу тебя поцеловать.

— Ты… хочешь?

— Хм… — и прежде чем он успел сказать что-то ещё, Андреа уже наклонился к нему, и слова больше не имели значения, ничего не имело. Ничего, кроме мягких губ на его губах.

Какое-то мгновение они продолжали целоваться, исследуя друг друга губами, нежными пальцами, рука мужчины терялась в кудрях Андреа, затем они столкнулись лбами, не скрывая блеска в глазах.

— Ух ты, — прошептал Марко, и в его голосе послышалось изумление, — может быть, мы и смогли бы… сделать это снова… когда-нибудь?

— Может быть, — подтвердил кудрявый, на этот раз с довольной улыбкой, и, наконец, это было то самое правдивое слово, которое заставило сердце Монтанари биться немного быстрее.

Марко поднял большой палец, коснулся края улыбки парня, и эта улыбка стала слегка дерзкой прямо перед тем, как Виджентини быстро поцеловала кончик пальца мужчины.

— Может быть, я тоже приглашу тебя на ужин?

— Да, определённо да. Хотя, Марко… Как ты думаешь, могли бы мы приготовить завтрак? Честно говоря, я немного проголодался.

— Конечно, caro, давай приготовим тебе завтрак.

И Марко начал подниматься с кровати, но снова остановился, увидев, как глаза Андреа снова расширились.

— Ты только что… назвал меня «дорогой»?

— О, да? Это… слишком? Слишком рано?

— Нет, — и парень тоже встал и подошёл немного ближе, пока их пальцы почти не соприкоснулись, и он смог соединить свои за шеей Марко, как будто они собирались начать танец, — может быть, мне это очень нравится.

Если бы вы спросили Андреа, он бы ответил, что улыбка Марко сияла ярче, чем солнце за неделю, когда температура каждый день превышала 40 градусов, и была слишком красива, чтобы передать её словами.

— Хорошо, дорогой. Что ты думаешь насчёт ещё одного поцелуя перед завтраком?

— О, я, конечно же, не возражаю против ещё одного поцелуя или даже трёх, — кудрявый невольно подумал о том, как он, конечно, мог бы привыкнуть к этому довольно быстро, прежде чем наклониться.

Возможно, им потребовалось ещё несколько минут, чтобы подготовиться к завтраку, и когда они наконец устроились в маленьком кафе в боковом переулке, Марко держал свою кружку с кофе левой рукой, потому что его правая, возможно, была занята рукой Андреа.


End file.
